·: υη ๔íα єѕρєςιαℓ υη ℓυgαя єѕρєςιαℓ :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: Es un SasuSaku que se me ocurrio escuchando una canción.


¡¡¡Bueno es una historia que se me ocurrió de repente por que estaba escuchando una canción, pero en fin aquí se las dejo, también es la razón por la cual no subí la continuación de mi otra historia. !!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Un día especial, un lugar especial.**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura una jovencita de unos 27 años regresaba a su casa.

Había trabajado dos días seguidos en el hospital por lo que estaba exhausta y lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en su cama a descansar.

A ella le encantaba trabajar, pero esta vez había trabajado demasiado.

La verdad estaba cansada por trabajar, pero también harta por la insistencia de su amiga para que realizara los turnos por ella, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, pues estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo después de todo lo hacia por una buena causa, la cual era ayudar más en el hospital y a los pacientes y claro por su querida amiga Ino Yamanaka.

Su queridísima amiga Ino le había rogado todo el día para que le hiciera el favor de trabajar por ella los dos turnos que a Ino le correspondían.

Y ella ya cansada de que Ino la siguiera a todos lados rogándole, acepto.

Sin embargo cuando acepto olvido por completo que ella también tenia que trabajar dos turnos esa vez y aumentando los dos turnos de Ino ya eran cuatro.

Si, había trabajado día y noche durante dos días seguidos y estaba demasiado cansada.

Y lo peor de todo el sábado también tenía que ir a trabajar y solo llegara a su casa dormiría todo el día para tener fuerzas para ir el sábado.

Iba conduciendo su camioneta nueva, fruto de su trabajo en el hospital pues había estado ahorrando para comprarse un automóvil, pero a la mera hora se compro una camioneta.

Mientras recordaba como Ino la había molestado en todos lados para que le hiciera el favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Sakura por favor-le rogaba Ino a su mejor amiga Sakura._

_-no, es tu trabajo, aparte la ultima vez que realice tus turnos fue hace una semana-dijo Sakura recordando como la semana pasada había hecho los turnos de su amiga._

_-por favor-dijo Ino con tono de suplica en su voz-lo que sucede es que Sai me llamo y me dijo que me invitaba a salir el día de hoy, por que mañana se va a ir a una exposición de sus cuadros, queda al otro lado de la ciudad y no regresara en una semana T.T-dijo Ino con cascadas en los ojos._

_-lo siento Ino no puedo-dijo Sakura tratando de no ser convencida por su amiga._

_-ya veras Sakura lograre que aceptes-era lo que pensaba Ino-esta bien Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa macabra cosa que espanto un poco a Sakura._

_Sin embargo Ino siguió tratando de convencerla._

_No la dejaba ningún minuto sola, ni en consulta, ni cuando tenia un descanso y hasta la perseguía al baño donde seguía molestándola._

_Hasta que acepto._

_-por fa, por fa, por fa, ¿si Sakura?-dijo Ino con las manos juntas en forma de suplica._

_-no- dijo Sakura rápidamente._

_-por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa-volvió a repetir Ino._

_-mmm, no-dijo Sakura lo más rápido que pudo dándose cuenta que ya estaba cayendo en el juego de Ino._

_-por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa-dijo Ino para que Sakura aceptara._

_-arrg, esta bien- dijo Sakura un poco molesta._

_-gracias amiga, te debo una-dijo Ino con una sonrisa de victoria._

_-no, me debes ocho, Ino- dijo Sakura irritada recordando las otras siete veces que había hecho los turno de Ino y con esta ya eran ocho._

_-si, si como sea, bueno pues me voy Sakura adiós-dijo Ino despidiéndose con la mano._

_-si, anda vete-dijo Sakura mientras pensaba-espera yo el día de hoy también tengo dos turnos, lo olvide por completo-pensó y entonces grito-¡¡¡Ino espera !!!-pero demasiado tarde Ino ya no estaba._

_-no lo puedo creer, me tendré que quedar y realizar cuatro turnos-dijo para si misma._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro cansada mientras manejaba.

Estaba claro que no era su día, pues era viernes, el día que mas odiaba y el mes que más odiaba Diciembre.

Para terminar con broche de oro era el mismo día y el mismo mes en que el se fue y la dejo.

-no, Sakura no pienses en el, no otra vez-dijo para si misma recriminándose por recordarlo otra vez a el.

Si Sakura Haruno tenia un pequeño secreto, ella la que aparentaba estar siempre feliz, la que aparentaba ser la persona perfecta , la que aparentaba siempre estar bien y que nada sucedía, se hacia pedazos por dentro.

No le costaba mucho trabajo aparentar que estaba bien, pues había aprendido a sonreír, si sonrisas fingidas que lograban hacer creer que estaba bien.

Pero por dentro se sentía sola, triste, abandonada, todo lo que tuvo una vez lo perdió cuando el se fue, cuando la dejo, cuando ya no lo veía y cuando nunca más pudo volver a sentir ese sentimiento que tenia hacia el…….ese sentimiento que sabia que solo lo sentía cuando estaba con el…………ese sentimiento era……..amor.

Ella se había deprimido demasiado cuando el se fue.

Todo por que el tenia que irse de Tokio a Estados Unidos por la empresa que heredo de su familia.

Las únicas personas que sabían que ella fingía todo el tiempo eran Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, y Tsunade.

Que eran las personas a las que más apreciaba, pues fueron las que siempre estuvieron con ella, las que se quedaron a su lado cuando sus padres murieron y cuando el se fue.

Ella aparentaba vivir bien, pues aparte todo el mundo creía que no necesitaba nada más, puesto que con el dinero que sus padres le heredaron ella se compro un apartamento muy acogedor, se compro muebles y todo lo que necesitaba para vivir sola, la única persona que sentía que era como su segunda madre era Tsunade su maestra de medicina.

Que cuando se entero de que Sakura había perdido a sus padres y con tan solo 19 años de edad la ayudo a salir adelante, la dejo vivir un tiempo en su casa mientras ella superaba la perdida, pero lamentablemente en este momento ella estaba de viaje con dos de sus mejores amigos que eran Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

Y sus amigos estaban ocupados en ese momento durmiendo. Y ¿Por qué durmiendo?, simple eran las ocho en punto de la mañana y apenas estaba llegando a su casa.

Y supongo que se preguntan ¿quien es el?, esa persona a la que llamamos el ,pues era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

Si, ella sufrió mucho por Sasuke pero con el tiempo la herida que le dejo en el corazón se fue cerrando solo dejando una cicatriz.

Pero ella aún pensaba en el, aunque luego rectificaba y se regañaba mentalmente diciendo cosas como "no debes pensar en el, ya no tiene caso seguir llorando por alguien que ya no te debe querer" o "es inútil pensar que regresara y te seguirá queriendo como antes" y así ella sola trato de sacarlo de su corazón y su cabeza aunque sin mucho éxito con lo primero por que sabia que podía engañar a su cabeza pero a su corazón no.

Y aunque trato de olvidarlo saliendo con otras personas nunca pudo y se resigno.

En, fin iba llegando a su departamento.

El departamento estaba en un edificio.

Solo había dos departamentos por ser dúplex, y era un edifico de cuatro pisos.

Y el departamento de abajo era donde vivía Ino, pero Sakura supuso que ella no estaba ya que debía de haber pasado la noche con Sai.

Aún así ella toco la puerta del departamento de Ino y nadie salió.

- _como lo imagine-_ Sakura pensó.

Se dirigía a su departamento cuando vio algo en la entrada de su puerta.

Era un osito blanco con un moñito rojo en el cuello y con una nota que decía.

_Nos vemos donde siempre a las 7:00 pm._

_Sasuke._

A Sakura casi se le sale el corazón al ver lo que decía la nota.

Se sentía tan feliz de que Sasuke había regresado y entonces el corazón se le acelero se dio cuenta que por fin volvía a sentir ese sentimiento que tanto extrañaba y se sintió viva otra vez.

Luego pensó en todo lo que había sufrido por Sasuke, ella sabia que lo quería pero que tal si el solo la quería como una amiga y nada más.

En eso vio que el osito tenía un reloj en su manita y un camafeo de oro, en forma de corazón en su cuello.

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos al ver los regalos que le dejo en la entrada y enseguida entro a su departamento.

Primero dormiría un rato y luego se arreglaría para ir a donde Sasuke la cito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura despertó a las tres cuarenta y cinco de la tarde y casi le da un paro cardiaco pues según ella le quedaba muy poco tiempo para arreglarse.

Rápidamente se levanto y corrió al baño, tomo una ducha y salió con una bata que cubría todo su cuerpo, se dirigió rápidamente al armario para agarrar la ropa que iba a usar, pero por más que busco no encontró nada para impresionar a su querido Sasuke.

Hasta que sonó su teléfono celular sobresaltándola, corrió hacia el pero en el momento que iba a tomarlo para contestarlo se tropezó.

Le había dolido el golpe, pero encontró lo que buscaba un hermoso vestido.

Era de color negro era largo hasta los tobillos y se abría del lado derecho desde el tobillo hasta la mitad del muslo.

También tenía un escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Luego reviso su celular y tenia un mensaje que era de nada más y nada menos que de su Sasuke-kun.

Estaba más contenta por que le había mandado un mensaje, aunque se preguntaba quien le había dado a Sasuke su número de celular pues cuando el se fue ella cambio el número de su celular, su casa y hasta el de su consultorio en el hospital.

Pensaba que si el la llamaba, ella contestaba y hablaba con el se sentiría peor por que se le haría más difícil olvidarlo.

Siempre se quedo con esa idea y con la de que el ya no regresaría.

En fin el mensaje decía…….

_Sakura, no te retrases necesito decirte algo._

_Sasuke._

-_siempre tan expresivo-_pensó Sakura sarcástica pues sabía que Sasuke no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

Se peino el fleco de lado (Como el de la sirenita) se riso un poco el pelo y se puso una diadema roja que hacia resaltar el color de su pelo.

Unos zapatos de tacón alto y del mismo color que su vestido.

También un pequeño suéter igual negro, que le cubría el escote y solo llegaba un poco más debajo de su pecho, se coloco el reloj y el camafeo que Sasuke le regalo.

Tomo un bolso negro y se maquillo ligeramente, solo se puso brillo en los labios y un poco de sombras en los ojos.

Metió su celular en el bolso, sus llaves y salió del departamento con destino al restaurante donde siempre se veían.

Si, el restaurante en el que se conocieron por accidente y donde siempre se volvía a ver en sus citas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sakura una joven de unos 20 años entraba en un café-restaurante._

_Ella acababa de mudarse a una de las mejores zonas de todo Tokio pues sus padres cuando murieron le heredaron una cantidad para poder sobrevivir sola por así decirlo, aparte se mudo a esa zona por que le quedaba el trabajo más cerca y no tendría que levantarse tan temprano para llegar al hospital en donde apenas iba a empezar a trabajar y no quería dar una mala impresión. _

_Andaba caminando por la calle y mirando todo lo que se encontraba cerca de esa zona._

_De repente algo llamo su atención._

_Era un café- restaurante amplio con mucha clientela por lo que dedujo que era un lugar muy conocido y donde debían de hacer muy buena comida._

_Pero cuando entro se quedo atónita pues el lugar era elegante y mejor de lo que esperaba así que fue hacia una mesa donde un mesero le dio el menú._

_Quedo más sorprendida al notar todo lo que había en el menú._

_Era muy temprano aún, se había levantado temprano para llegar a tiempo al trabajo y conocer un poco más el lugar y los alrededores de la zona a la que se había mudado._

_Al final se decidió por un pastel de chocolate y un café con leche._

_El pastel lo comió muy lento y despacio para poder saborearlo con toda la calma del mundo lastima que el tiempo se le paso volando._

_Cuando se dio cuenta le quedaban 30 minutos para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo y no tenia ningún transporte para irse pues todavía no se compraba su camioneta._

_Así que le dijo al mesero que si le ponía para llevar su café pues el pastel se lo había comido pero el café solo lo probó unas cuantas veces._

_El mesero le dijo que no había problema y que le entregaría el café en la caja para que pagara y así se dirigió hacia donde el mesero le indico._

_Pago lo más rápido que pudo y justo cuando agarro el café otra persona también lo tomo._

_Sakura estaba dispuesta a gritarle a la persona que trataba de quitarle su café y que la estaba haciendo perder el tiempo._

_Pero se calmo al ver unos ojos negros._

_En ese instante ella se perdió en esos ojos no le importo que llegara tarde al trabajo solo quería seguir observando y perdiéndose en esos ojos que eran como dos pozos sin fondo. _

_Pero "lo que fácil viene, fácil se va" pues el dueño de esos ojos la saco del trance en el que se encontraba gracias a que le hablo y ella pensó que no había una voz, unos ojos y un hombre mejor en todo el mundo, era simplemente "perfecto"._

_-perdona, pero es mi café el que acabas de tomar-le dijo el "ser más perfecto en el mundo" con un tono de voz indiferente y al mismo tiempo un poco molesto, en el momento en que le arrebataba a Sakura su café._

_Si podía ser perfecto pero todo el mundo tiene un defecto y "el ser más perfecto" no era la excepción._

_Y podía ser guapo, sexi y todo lo que quieran, pero la verdad es que el tenia una actitud muy…….. Como decirlo pues no era una persona con mucha paciencia y lo peor es que ser guapo y sexi solo hacia que creciera el maldito ego que el tenia. _

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Sakura pensaba que por más que el fuera "el ser mas perfecto y maravilloso" su actitud era lo peor que tenia y adiós a la ensoñación._

_-lo siento, pero es mi café lo acabo de pagar y si no me crees pregúntale a la cajera-dijo ella también molesta._

_-disculpe joven Uchiha pero el café es de la joven, lo acaba de pagar-dijo la cajera tratando de evitar la pelea que se veía venir._

_-lo vez es mío, así que con tu permiso-dijo Sakura arrebatándole el café que minutos antes Sasuke le había quitado y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, ya solo le quedaban 20 minutos para llegar a su trabajo._

_Sasuke se sorprendió pero lo oculto muy bien con su cara inexpresiva, como era posible que ella le hablara así, le quitara su café y aparte de todo se fuera como si nada. _

_Era obvio que esa chica no sabia con quien se metía pero de todos modos había algo que hacia que llamara su atención._

_Rápidamente salió y la busco con la mirada._

_Y aunque no la encontró subió a su carro y la busco por la calle._

_Para su suerte, pero para desgracia de Sakura la encontró caminando rápido para poder llegar a su trabajo._

_-oye necesitas que ¿te lleve?- le dijo Sasuke en tono de burla y avanzando con el auto al paso de Sakura._

_-lo siento, pero no acostumbro dejar que me hablen los extraños y mucho menos que me lleven, así que piérdete- dijo muy molesta y tomando un sorbo de su café._

_-esta bien en todo caso, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke y ¿tu?-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria._

_-no te importa, mejor lárgate-dijo Sakura muy, muy molesta._

_-bueno como quieras, te recuerdo que ya solo te quedan 20 minutos para llegar al hospital a tiempo-le dijo aún con su sonrisa de victoria._

_-bueno y ¿Tu como sabes que trabajo en el hospital?-dijo parando de caminar._

_-lo note por que vi el gafete que llevas colgado en tu blusa-le dijo Sasuke deteniendo el auto-que dices, ¿te llevo si o no?-dijo ya convencido de que ella aceptaría._

_-bueno esta bien-dijo Sakura entre dientes._

_Sasuke se bajo del carro para así abrirle la puerta a Sakura y que entrara._

_Ya en el coche había un silencio muy incomodo._

_-y ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo Sasuke tratando de hacer platica._

_-no tengo por que contestarte-dijo Sakura viendo por la ventana._

_-cierto no tienes por que contestarme, pero debes hacerlo por cortesía y aparte por que te estoy llevando en mi carro a tu trabajo-dijo con la vista al frente._

_-Sakura, Haruno Sakura-dijo entre dientes y casi maldiciéndolo._

_-ya veo es muy lindo ese nombre-dijo con un poco de burla en su voz pero de todos modos en forma de cumplido._

_-gracias-dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada, por que era muy arrogante pero lo sexi nadie se lo quitaba._

_-pero dime, ¿como me vas a pagar el favor de llevarte hasta tu trabajo?-dijo con su cara inexpresiva sin voltear a mirarla._

_-pensé que lo hacías por ser amable y en forma de disculpa por querer quedarte con mi café-dijo Sakura frunciendo el seño y desapareciendo su sonrojo._

_-en realidad no, pero ya se como me puedes pagar el favor-dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa arrogante y parando el auto en el estacionamiento pues ya habían llegado al hospital._

_-así ¿como?-dijo Sakura curiosa._

_-te recogeré del trabajo cuando termines tu turno para llevarte a tu casa-dijo Sasuke con burla._

_-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!, estas loco te acabo de conocer como crees que me puedes ir a dejar a mi casa y recogerme-dijo ella casi gritando._

_-no te preocupes no estoy loco, y esa es la única manera de que me pagues el favor-dijo aún con su tono de burla._

_-esta bien-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta del auto para salir._

_- ¿cuando acabas tu turno?-dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a arrancar el auto._

_-a las ocho en punto y si no estas aquí me voy-dijo molesta-y como sabes ¿que este era el hospital?-dijo Sakura con un tono de curiosidad._

_-simple, es el más cercano y lo leí en tu gafete-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-bueno en fin, hasta luego- dijo Sakura avanzando en dirección al hospital._

_-adiós-dijo Sasuke simplemente y se fue._

_Después de eso Sasuke pasó por Sakura y la llevo a su casa._

_Pero sin embargo Sasuke le dijo que pasaría por ella a su casa y la recogería todas las mañanas._

_Luego de eso empezaron a conocerse más y a salir formando una relación de novios. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Fin de Flash Back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Sakura se le salió una risita al recordar como se habían conocido y como parecía que se odiaban.

Sin embargo formaban una linda pareja.

Llego rápidamente hasta el café-restaurante y cuando entro un mesero la guio hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Cuando lo alcanzo a ver estaba parado esperándola a lado de la mesa ella corrió rápidamente y le dio un abrazo cosa que el recibió muy gustoso.

Luego del abrazo Sasuke que le dio un lindo y tierno beso al cual ella correspondió.

-Sasuke-kun te extrañe mucho-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

-yo igual Sakura-dijo el en un susurro bajo que solo alcanzo a escucharlo Sakura.

-¿y que era lo que me querías decir Sasuke-kun?-dijo ella quitándose las lagrimas de la felicidad que caían por su rostro sin embargo salían más y más.

-es una sorpresa-dijo el con una sonrisa y también limpiando con su dedo pulgar las lagrimas de la peli-rosa-por ahora solo ordena lo que vas a comer-le dijo el jalando una silla para que ella se sentara.

Durante la cena Sakura se la paso de maravilla hablando con Sasuke de todo lo que había hecho desde que se fue, sin embargo Sasuke paso todo el tiempo mandando miradas frías y crueles para todos los hombres que observaban a la peli-rosa.

Y aunque la peli-rosa recibía miradas llenas de odio y rencor de parte de todas las mujeres del café-restaurante por estar con Sasuke no le tomo importancia.

Después de eso Sasuke le dijo que la llevaría a la playa ella acepto y salieron del restaurante.

Subieron al auto de Sasuke y entonces Sakura le pregunto.

-Sasuke-kun ¿que era lo que me querías decir?-dijo bajando del auto.

-Sakura eres molesta-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sasuke, ya dime, me estoy desepe….-Sakura iba a continuar cuando sintió como Sasuke la jalaba del brazo.

Sasuke la jalo hasta quedar enfrente del mar y se quedaron los dos observando la luna.

-Sasuke-kun que bella esta la luna ¿no crees?-dijo Sakura con un brillo en los ojos.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke volteando a ver a Sakura-lo que quería decirte era-dijo Sauke sacando del bolsillo del pantalón una caja de color negro la abrió mientras Sakura seguía hipnotizada mirando la luna.

Sasuke agarro la mano de Sakura y le puso un anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante.

En ese momento Sakura volteo por que sintió algo frio en el dedo y cuando lo observo se quedo viendo lo que tenia en el dedo casi se le sale el corazón.

-S-Sa-Sasuke-kun y ¿es-esto?-dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-hmp-dijo Sasuke sin expresión en su cara-me imagino que ya debes saber para que te lo doy o ¿no?-dijo con su tono de voz frio.

-y-yo cr-creo que s-i pero no me qui-ero hacer ilusiones s-si no es lo que pi-pienso-dijo Sakura avergonzada y con su sonrojo aún más grande si se podía.

-pues lo que piensas-dijo Sasuke mirándola-Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo en un susurro pero que escucho Sakura.

Sakura se quedo helada de todo lo que podía pasar eso era lo que menos se esperaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue besar a Sasuke y abrazarlo en forma de respuesta.

Sasuke la cargo, la llevo hasta el carro y la subió.

Llegaron al departamento de Sasuke en el cual había vivido antes de irse dándose besos muy tiernos que se convirtieron en unos muy apasionados.

Luego entraron a su habitación y Sasuke cerro la puerta con seguro como si alguien fuera a entrar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura despertó gracias a la alarma de su celular y vio que eran las 6:00 a.m volteo al lado y se encontró con Sasuke aún dormido.

Se iba a levantar cuando sintió una mano que la agarro de la cintura.

-¿tienes que irte Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke un poco dormido aún.

-si, Sasuke lo siento-dijo Sakura dando le un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke.

-falta a trabajar, después de todo trabajaste cuatro turnos seguidos-dijo Sasuke jalando de la muñeca para que se acostara en la cama.

-tienes razón, entonces ya se que hacer-dijo Sakura sacando una sonrisa macabra-tu solo espérame-le dijo a Sasuke mientras se levantaba envuelta entre la sabana de la cama.

Sakura agarro su celular, le entrego otra sabana a Sasuke para que se tapara sus… ejem…. "atributos" y salió de la habitación con dirección a la sala.

Marco un número y espero unos segundos antes de que contestaran.

_-bueno, ¿Quién habla?-dijo Ino._

-hola, Ino-dijo Sakura bostezando.

_-Sakura ¿donde estas amiga? Llame al hospital ayer y me dijeron que ya te habías ido y luego fui a tocarte a tu departamento y no estabas-dijo Ino con preocupación._

-tranquila Ino estoy bien luego te cuento que paso con lujo de detalle-dijo Sakura haciendo que se escuchara un suspiro de tranquilidad de parte de Ino.

_-pero dime Sakura ¿no vas a ir a trabajar?-dijo Ino cambiando de tema._

-Ino recuerdas que me debes ocho-dijo Sakura mientras aparecía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

_-s-si po-por que-dijo Ino un poco preocupada._

-bueno ya se como puedes recompensar esas ocho veces que te hice el paro con tus turnos-dijo Sakura mientras soltaba una risita.

_-a- así ¿c-co-como?-dijo Ino con una cara de preocupación._

-necesito que realices mis turnos, por favor Ino-dijo Sakura con tono de suplica.

_-a solo eso, claro amiga- dijo Ino ya sin su tono de preocupación._

-gracias Ino, solo tengo dos turnos que hacer hoy ¿ok?-dijo Sakura.

_-espera Sakura también se lo prome… ¿bueno? ¿Bueno?-dijo Ino preocupada pues Sakura no contestaba ya había cortado la llamada-no puede ser estaba a punto de decirle que no, por que también se lo prometí a Hinata, que voy a hacer tendré que realizar los dos turnos de Sakura y Hinata, esto es el karma, debo dejar de pedir que realicen los turnos que me corresponden T.T-dijo Ino mientras cerraba su celular._

Mientras Sakura entraba a la habitación de Sasuke.

-¿que paso? ¿a quien llamaste Sakura?-le pregunto Sasuke un poco preocupado al ver la sonrisa con la que entraba Sakura.

-ya arregle lo de ir a trabajar-dijo Sakura mientras se acostaba en la cama-y no creo que Ino se la valla a pasar muy bien-dijo mientras jalaba a Sasuke para que se acostara a su lado.

-¿por que lo dices?-pregunto Sasuke ingenuo.

-pues se podría decir que estoy cobrando cuentas con Ino-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy malévola y recordando que Hinata le había dicho que le iba a pedir a Ino que realizara los turnos de ella.

Así Sakura se acostó en la cama con Sasuke abrazándola.

Y Sakura puso su sonrisa más tierna por tener el pensamiento más especial en su mente.

"_Supongo que desde ahora ya no hay mejor día que el Viernes 5 de Diciembre."_

"_Pobre Ino va a terminar igual o peor que yo después de cuatro turnos seguidos sin descanso."_Pensó Sakura mientras se volvía a formar su sonrisa malévola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si bueno supongo que a eso se le llama cobrar cuentas.

Y si, ya se que me tarde mucho con la historia y se preguntaran ¿por que el día 5 de Diciembre?, pues a decir verdad es un secreto mío que nunca voy a olvidar.

Solo por eso pienso que es especial.

Y bueno viene siendo como un regalo para todos ustedes.

Y me da mucha vergüenza subirlo después de casi DOS horas del cinco de diciembre, pero se me fue la inspiración. (Inner: que inspiración ni que nada, estabas de floja y punto. Yo: cállate me haces quedar mal, además pensé que ya me había desecho de ti. Inner: pues te equivocaste ¬.¬)

En fin comentarios acepto de todo criticas, felicitaciones, aunque me gustaría más la segunda.

¡¡¡Besos!!!


End file.
